


这样不好

by dsycyxzh



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsycyxzh/pseuds/dsycyxzh
Summary: 车在这儿，正文在lofter





	1. 第二章

**Author's Note:**

> 车在这儿，正文在lofter

【Doframingo】  
罗西南迪是个很温柔的人。这几乎是他认识的所有人对弟弟的评价。事实也确实如此，弟弟是个沉默寡言，但总会向人露出人畜无害的笑容来的孩子。在他的记忆里，罗西似乎一直都是这样，无论是十岁，还是二十岁，哪怕已经到了三十岁的年纪，罗西给人的感觉永远都是个长不大的男孩。  
可就是这个大男孩当过兵，甚至去过战场、杀过人，回来的时候，接受了整个社会中最残酷的那一部分知识——法律——他的手段多弗朗明哥见识过，并不比自己仁慈，甚至可以说是一样的阴狠。然而，这些让旁观者看来会毛骨悚然的东西，全部都被他优秀的弟弟，深藏在那具犹如邻家男孩般的皮囊下了。  
多弗一直坚信罗西是个不善表露情感的人，但是从他休闲式的穿衣风格和马虎的坏习惯中来看，多弗还是相信，罗西可能真的只是在工作的时候才会认真起来。  
他性格内向，很少听他谈到朋友，也很少听到他非常明确地表明自己的观点。实际上他们兄弟间，真正坐下来谈心的次数少得可怜。这有他对弟弟过于相信的原因，也有罗西在面对他时也不会滔滔不绝的现实。  
他一直认为他们兄弟间的交流是可以心心相通的，他以为他可以看懂罗西的眼睛。  
是的，眼睛。他很喜欢看那双红宝石一样的眸子，它们在不同时刻表达出来的情感他都能看透：快乐、暴怒、慵懒、无神……不管罗西做出什么样的表情来，那都不重要，因为多弗知道什么才是真的。他也很自信地认为，弟弟的心意只要看着眼睛就足够了。  
现在，罗西就贴在他身边，一手握着他下面皮软的玩意儿，和他四目相对，而多弗从弟弟的眼里看到的，是兽性。  
“你在我眼里看到了什么吗？”罗西眨了一下眼睛，他们靠得太近了，他甚至闻到了罗西嘴里的那股酒味，“我知道的，哥哥。你喜欢看我的眼睛，因为它们是我的弱点，我总是没法把情绪从眼神里收好。”  
原来他知道，一直都知道。  
“你明天不是要上班吗？互相打手枪这种事留在周末再玩儿吧。”拜托罗西，不要像我想的那样，到此结束吧，“老大不小的人了，为什么会突然想干这种事。”  
他往后退，一手摸着床沿决定下床：“我去洗个澡。”  
意外的是，罗西很自然地松开了手，顺势说：“快些，已经很晚了。”  
真是太好了，多弗在心里庆幸，他果然是喝多了，以为弟弟是想和他做些越界的事。  
他进了浴室，快速的洗干净以后擦干水就干脆赤条条的走出来，用着浴巾擦着还是湿着的头发。  
“唔，你要进去冲一下吗？”多弗坐回床上一边擦着头一边说，“水还是热的。”  
“不用了，我做完再洗。”罗西伸手帮多弗擦着头发，声音平静的就好像在说晚安一样，这让多弗在几秒内根本没反应过来。  
等到多弗回味过来罗西在说什么的时候，后者已经把人按在了床上。

“干！”多弗骂了一句，试图挣扎开，“你特么疯了！”  
罗西笑了，又是那个温柔的笑容，他说话时有种得逞了的感觉：“我还以为你去洗澡的时候会跑。”  
“啊，我应该这么干的！”多弗咬着牙，还在试图挣扎。  
“哥，你让我上吧，你今晚只能被我上，不然我们就这样耗下去。”罗西还在笑，“我是个当兵的，你是个做生意的，你耗不过我。”  
多弗的回应是破口大骂，同时用了全身的力气来挣扎。  
罗西是对的，论力气做生意的斗不过当兵的，即使多弗朗明哥要比罗西南迪的块头更大，看上去力量更强，但是当罗西用上从部队里学来的那些巧劲儿的时候，再大的力气也会被化开，任人摆布。  
“你再这样，我就只能让你趴着了。”罗西钳制住多弗的四肢的时候，眼睛里闪过的阴狠被多弗看得清楚，“那样的话，做到最后你会更疼。”  
多弗知道这不是威胁是事实，可是他想不明白，为什么他的弟弟会萌生出和他发生这种关系的想法。  
他手上的力气已经没有最初那么大了，他知道自己已经快要力竭，“你放开我，罗西。你为什么要这么做？”  
罗西南迪看着多弗，还在一点点的消耗身下人的力量，眼睛里的欲望却是越来越盛，他忍不住喃喃：“很久了，我想这么干很久了。”  
罗西根本没想借住工具来把他哥束缚住，他也绝对不会把多弗捆起来，或者弄昏，甚至是下药。在他看来，就算是要强奸也要你情我愿，尤其他强奸的对象还是他哥哥。  
“所以你是个双性恋是吗？”多弗突然笑了，这个笑容连他自己都感到莫名其妙，“从什么时候发现的？自己不但喜欢女人还能对男人硬？憋了这么多年，还想强奸你哥？呋呋呋……我不讨厌同性恋的，罗西，我年轻的时候也玩过小男生，但是拜托你，可不可以不要以这种方式出柜？”  
罗西的眼神从多弗的脸上一路下滑，看着眼前这具赤裸的身躯就好像在计划他的侵略路线一样，“你后面被人操过吗？”  
“你他妈喝多了吧？”  
“一开始会很疼，非常疼，就好像裂开了一样，但是会越来越爽，酥酥麻麻的，很舒服。”  
“操！你他妈的放开老子！”多弗大吼，“我要杀了你，罗西南迪！你他妈的，老子要杀了你！”  
多弗朗明哥用了最后的力气挣扎，在他把所以的力气都使在四肢上的时候，罗西突然卸了力气，但是下一秒，多弗的整个人都被扣在了床上。  
罗西快速的握住了多弗的下面，只是单纯的捂着，然后贴着多弗的耳朵说：“我帮你打手枪，但是不会让你射出来，你自己慢慢把身子弓起来，跪好，把屁股抬高。我不想伤到你，哥，我就是想操你。”  
你还想怎样！多弗听到罗西的声音的时候其实已经在发抖了，这不是畏惧而是愤怒。多弗第一次发现原来看不到罗西的表情听他说话时，罗西的语气居然这么冷。是的，那不再是温柔了，而是冷。  
多弗就这么被罗西捏着鸡巴，听话的把腿圈起来，慢慢跪好。他在这个过程中还在挣扎，他不想被人操，还是他弟弟，还是从后面！但是他能感觉到，今天如果不依着罗西的意思来，被吃干抹净的话，他们之间根本不算完。  
你给我等着，罗西南迪，等你玩儿够了，我就杀了你。一丝阴冷从多弗朗明哥的眼里闪过，那一刻，什么兄弟情他已经根本不再去想了，这个让他颜面扫地的男人，他一定会杀了他。  
罗西在给他撸管的时候手法很好，他也很快的勃起了，甚至开始享受，只是在即将爆发的时候罗西又会慢下来，让他想射却又只能憋着。  
“屁股抬高一点。”罗西这样要求他，他照做，直到身后的那个人满意。  
然后他感觉到，自己的屁股被掰开了，肛门完全暴露在空气中。有那么几秒钟，整个空间都寂静的可怕。多弗知道弟弟正在注视那个地方，这让他再次感到了羞耻，因为他想到了罗西那张面无表情却有着一双灵动的眼睛的脸。  
会是什么样的眼神呢？  
在这个想法冒出的同时，多弗感觉到后穴被一块柔软又湿润的东西触碰了，两秒的思考过后多弗意识到：他的弟弟正在舔那个地方。  
这种意识让他的脑子有几秒是空白的，紧接着有一种带着羞耻感的兴奋让他整个人都开始躁动起来，他知道这个时候他如果反抗或者是逃跑的话最简单不过，因为罗西已经放开了钳制他的手，只是抓着他的屁股，把脸埋在他的股沟里。  
多弗没有动，而是把头埋在手臂里，同时翘高了他的屁股。他不得不承认，很舒服，而且很兴奋。  
在他还在挣扎的时候罗西的一只手动了，再次摸在了他的老二上，开始给他撸管，而而且嘴上并没有停下来。  
妈蛋，太他妈爽了！多弗朗明哥几乎要哭出来，他现在真像个娘们儿是个撅着屁股被人当逼一样的舔，而他却觉得自己快要爽上天了。  
别射，多弗朗明哥。他强制自己冷静下来，一遍遍的告诉自己那个舔你屁股的人是你弟，虽然和睡在一张床上，甚至还互相打过手枪但是那个人和你是一个妈生的！  
你他妈为什么不萎？为什么？？为什么？？？  
在罗西把手指插进去的时候，多弗朗明哥射了，喷了罗西一手，还有一部分离开了被单上。  
他在射精的同时喉咙里发出了一声压抑的低吼，听起来就像是野兽的悲鸣。  
罗西什么都没说，甚至没有停下手上的动作。他把精液当做了润滑剂，抹在了多弗朗明哥的后穴上，然后逐一把手指送进去扩充，让那个因为紧张而不停收缩的穴口扩大再扩大，直到他把五根手指都塞进去的时候，他感受到了多弗的挣扎。  
“哥。”他叫了一声，脸上的红晕和眼睛里的兴奋更盛了一分，另一只手已经抓住了多弗的腰，他确信，如果这个时候多弗再反抗，他就真的不会温柔相待了。  
多弗当然听出了罗西声音里的危险信号，他很配合，甚至又翘了翘屁股，然后感受到了那个硕大的玩意儿抵在他后面还在犹豫——妈的，他当然知道他弟弟的那活到底有多长多粗！他曾经还兴致勃勃地拿皮尺量过！！  
“对不起，哥。”罗西的声音突然弱势了些，“我忘买润滑剂了。”  
润滑剂？那是干什么用——  
“我——操——！”被侵犯成功的瞬间多弗朗明哥几乎是用吼的把这两个词骂了出来，没别的原因，太他妈疼了。  
他玩儿过小男孩，他真的这么干过，当他硬上的时候，看着身下的那个孩子露出生不如死的表情，他还在呋呋呋地笑，甚至说了一堆的骚话。可就在罗西插进来以后，他切身体会到那种痛楚，他真的知道了他当年做了一件多么畜牲的事情啊！  
我宁愿被活刮，也不要被人操。这是多弗在正戏开始后的前十分钟想到的事。  
这个期间他在用后穴拼命的咬着他弟弟的老二不放，这并不是因为他爱得深沉，而是他实际上已经控制不住紧绷下半身了。  
紧接着他试图逃跑，就是字面上的意思，没有任何情趣的味道，那段时间他明白了与其杀弟报仇，不如给自己来个痛快。  
最后，他觉得还是把大义灭亲提上日程吧，不要在想着什么秋后算账了，当断未断才是人之大忌。  
于是在他伸手要把罗西掐死的时候，罗西顺手把他转了过来——下面连接处的摩擦可想而知。  
等多弗整个人都软在床上彻底放弃了的时候，罗西默默把身下人的两条腿搭在自己肩上开始活塞运动。  
很疼，这还是让多弗没有捕捉到任何的快乐，但是他无力反抗，只能任人摆布。  
“感受我，哥。”罗西托着多弗的腰，看着他，“我在你里面，感受我。你这样只会疼，你不知道什么才是爽，你感受不到的。”  
多弗的回应是无声的咒骂。他没什么心情听他弟弟在说些什么了。疲软的老二随着他身体的摇摆也跟着摇摆，他甚至不想去摸它。  
罗西还在尝试，他换着抽插的方式和频率很有耐心的让多弗适应，多弗当然能看到罗西眼睛里的的那点渴求，只是他更想做的事是找个趁手的家伙把眼前这个人锤成筛子，然后牵条狗过来把这人操上一顿！  
不过到了后来，他确实感受到了。罗西在他后面进进出出几次以后，碰到了他的前列腺，见到他异样的反应之后，开始反复摩擦那个地方。这让多弗开始勃起甚至产生了快感，他身前的老二也开始精神的抬头。  
有那么一刻他真的很想就这么对着他弟哭出来，有羞耻也有憋闷，他从未受过这种委屈，即使是很小的时候、父母双亡的时候、寄人篱下的时候，他都没有这种感觉，这种无处发力的感觉，让他想毁了一切，包括他自己。  
“够了罗西……”他只红着眼睛，硬是没有一滴眼泪，声音却是哑了，“够了，停下来……”  
罗西还在继续，速度也在加快，头压得很低，抵到很好地隐藏了那双眼睛，同样沙哑的声音回告多弗：“不，还不够。”  
多弗的老二被罗西握着，只撸了几下就射了一次，随后罗西加快了递送，把精液射进了多弗的体内。他抽离的时候，多弗感受到了那股液体从他已经没法再闭合的后穴里流出来，粘腻的感觉清晰无比。  
罗西微微抬头，把眼睛露了出来，只是在多弗去观望的时候，什么都没有看到。  
“可以了吗？”多弗自己听到，声音里确确实实有哀求的意味，“到此结束吧？”  
“不，不够。”罗西看着多弗，四目相对却表达着截然不同的想法，“我还没够，哥。”


	2. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我在lofter上连载的长篇，不知道哪些是敏感词总是被屏蔽了很多次，干脆就放在ao3了。ID：道生野草月下葬花，书名《这样不好》

★柯唐（罗西南迪×多弗朗明哥）

☆连载中

☆可能会有错别字

☆可能会有OOC

【Rocinante】

他十三岁的时候第一次有生理反应，早上起来看到自己原来用来撒尿的地方挺得笔直，还以为是有什么东西卡着把尿憋在里面了，就哭着把睡在一旁的多弗摇醒，说自己可能患了绝症。

结果就是到了成年以后，私下里多弗还会拿这件事取笑他。

那段时间的清晨时光，除了每天的日常以外，多弗还会和他一起站在马桶边，对着马桶打手枪，或者说是教他怎么体验这种新的游戏。

他还记得多弗一本正经的光着下半身，那块儿翘得老高，一边自嗨一边和他滔滔不绝，什么手法、时间长短、浓稠度……总之都是些不堪入耳的字眼，可那时候却觉得无比的兴奋和自豪。

现在想想，觉得又傻又好笑。

罗西射了四次，全是内射，这让多弗从一开始的不适到完全的配合了他的节奏。他真的很满足了，身心快活地靠在床头抽烟，顺便再贪婪地欣赏一下他劳动几个小时后弄出来的成果——一片春光。

多弗就躺在他身边，全身都是青紫色的吻痕，尤其是胸前那部分，很明显的看出已经肿了。罗西不知道他哥是醒着的还是已经睡着了，因为后者用手臂挡住了眼睛，平静的呼吸没法让他做出太准确的判断，只是他知道，他身边躺着的这个家伙绝对不是已经被他训好了的乖狗狗，而是一条刚刚示弱，但还在寻找时机反咬一口的饿狼。

等到多弗恢复元气的时候，他随时可能会被报复。

一顿胖揍可能都是奢求了，如果他哥足够文明的话他可能被告上法院。但是以他对多弗多年的了解而言，他更相信多弗会在身上、床上藏好刀，等到下次他再有所意图的时候，那把刀会割断他的喉咙或者深深扎紧他的心窝。

冲动从来都是蓄谋已久后，失控的爆发。这是罗西南迪当兵的时候，他的上级告诉他的话，那个时候他就记在心里了，记了很多年，因为他深知自己的控制力一向很差，尤其在性欲这方面，特别是对着他哥的时候。

他掐了烟，轻手轻脚地下床去冲了个澡，回来的时候，开门前一秒，他特意侧了半个身子，然后猛地推开——多弗还在床上，只是醒了，曲着腿靠在床头上，正在翻他的手机。

“我还以为，以为你睡了。”罗西有点尴尬地说。

“你应该是以为我醒了，然后就站在门口打算给你来个开门杀。”多弗抬眼看了罗西一眼，然后继续翻着手机，“你车又被贴罚单了？”

“呃……我停错地方了。”罗西盯着他哥，一步步走进、上床，“你不睡一觉吗？”

“我在等浴室。”多弗随手扔了手机，下床，“好把里面的那点儿东西抠出来。”

他说着话，就往外走，只是罗西清楚地看到有白色的东西从多弗的后面流出来，顺着大腿一路向下。

真想去舔一口。罗西这样想到。

“哥，我能舔一下吗？”他立刻问出了声。

“滚。”多弗头也不回地说。

【Doframingo】

多弗站在花洒下面的时候还有点恍惚，他刚刚自己把手指插进去的时候感受到了疼痛，他敢肯定后面已经裂了，也清楚记得浅色的被单上有红色的血痕。

我被我弟给上了。这个事实，到现在他还觉得实在是荒唐。那个逆来顺受的弟弟吗？只会做傻事、冲他傻笑的傻弟弟吗？一个连停车位都记不住的笨蛋？

那怎么可能，他怎么会被这个家伙侵犯。

但是身体还在发抖，后面火辣辣的痛感始终都在提醒他，他所经历即为现实。

那么问题来了，要把这个不知天高地厚的小子怎么样呢？毒打吗？上告到法庭吗？还是直接杀掉呢？

如果就这样回去，去卧室告诉那个家伙：“请你立刻去死吧，也别牵连到我。”的话，这条他驯养了多年的好狗，还会乖乖听令吗？

罗西，你可以为哥哥死掉吗？这个他从来都没有认真思考过的问题，现在成了他的心头大患。

多弗掰着调温把的手不自觉地握紧，直至水温烫到他的皮肤，才有些慌张的关掉了阀门。

真是可恨啊，他居然教养出了一个早已失控了的、威胁到他的存在。

这样的家伙，他既不能爽快地丢弃也不能安心地留在身边，他甚至没法轻举妄动。两个人之间的某层界限已经被打破了，不可能再回到原先那种自由的交流了——妈蛋，他以后可能会连讲黄段子或者是脱上衣这种事都不敢在罗西面前做出来！

可是他又该怎么剔除这个隐患呢？要不然，干脆让弟弟去附近的医院做一下结扎手术好了，这样一来简直就是皆大欢喜。

多弗从浴室出来的时候，这种奇异的想法从脑子里蹦了出来。面对卧室的那扇门时，他做了和罗西一样的举动。

罗西当然没有睡，这倒不是因为警戒心，多弗在进屋的第一秒就看出来了。这家伙把自己缩在被子里，躺得笔直，只露出了一双眼睛，盯着他。

小的时候，或者说在罗西25岁以前，每当罗西知道自己做错事并想要承认错误的时候，晚上睡觉时就会这样。

卖乖、示弱、嘴硬但是付出行动向哥哥低头，总之就是告诉多弗：我错了，你就原谅我吧。而多弗也真的很吃这一套，是的这非常对他的口味。

但是除了今天，因为多弗清楚地看到他亲爱的弟弟的眼睛，还像是在他身上驰骋时那样放着蓝光！

你就装吧，个孙子！

他两步就跳上了床，直接骑在罗西身上一手扣住罗西的喉咙一手往罗西的脸上招呼。

“干我！！是吧？！爽不爽？！你他妈的！！”在罗西做出有效反抗的前十秒里，多弗的咆哮声甚至可以在屋子里听见回音，他也让弟弟实实在在地挨了三四拳。

但是等罗西控制住局面后，他就只能骑在他老弟的身上扭个不停，紧接着他还光着的屁股感受到了一丝异样。

隔着被子，罗西被他蹭硬了。

“呃……要不睡觉吧。”罗西一边这样小声说着，一边盯着多弗不放手，言下之意分明就是“让我再‘睡’你一次”。

“你信不信我明天就送你去医院做结扎？”多弗的声音倒是平静下来了，只是冷得吓人，“或者直接切了。”

“…哥……那个……”罗西显然很意外，甚至受到了实质性的惊吓，他抽搐了一下，松开了钳制住多弗的手，紧接着又挨了多弗两拳。

多弗恨恨地从罗西身上下来，不忘用膝盖狠压了一下那顶帐篷，在罗西惨叫着扭开身子的时候钻进了被子。

“把灯关了。睡觉。”他命令。

几秒钟后，世界黑暗了。又过了几秒，罗西蹭了过来，小声问他：“我能和你睡一个被窝吗？”

“你明天想几点钟进手术室？”

“……晚安，哥。”

……

多弗睡得并不踏实。身体是一方面，主要是精神上受到了太大的冲击。八个小时的时间里他一直都在做噩梦，重复着刚刚的激情，以及他凶残的报复。梦里的罗西南迪，已经被他用无数种方法杀死过无数次了，但即便如此，多弗依旧不知道该如何面对他的弟弟。

罗西南迪身上的利益实在太多了，足够他压榨一辈子，哪怕是等两个人垂垂老矣，他也能让这个比他年轻点儿的小辈供他驱使，最后还可能为他送终。

多弗一直都是这样打算的，这是他最为满意的完美的计划，只是简单的投资十五年，就能得到五十年甚至六十年、七十年的丰厚回报，这对于任何一个商人、尚利主义者来说，都是可以为之疯狂的行动。

只是多弗真的没有想到，这种投资居然会有额外的馈赠。

他需要的是个洞，罗西却送了他根棍子。

在“我不需要棍子，把你的棍子给我拿开！”的噩梦中惊醒的时候，床上已经只剩下多弗一个人了。

旁边的位置上取而代之的是已经叠放整齐了的被褥——罗西即使退伍了，也没忘记一些军队里养成的习惯——多弗看过时间以后才发现，已经是下午一点半了。

手机里有公司秘书发来的短信，请示多弗下午的会议是否照常，晚上的商业合谈是否如约进行，多弗回复全部取消后，从他冗长的通讯录里找到了罗西上司的电话，然后按了拨打键。

在他想到解决方法之前，他得让这个混蛋离他远点儿。开玩笑，如果再这样下去的话，说不定在他把罗西杀死之前，他就得被自己吓死。

“喂？多弗朗明哥吗？”战国接电话后的语气听起来真的很惊讶。

两个人是老相识了，这倒不是因为是罗西上司的原因。实际上在罗西从军的时候，战国也是罗西的上级。

多弗早年间和国家正规军有过一些在法律范围之内的交易，那时候战国还未退伍，身居高位的老人当然不会不知道多弗朗明哥这号人物，只可惜两个人的关系实在不是多么的友好，如果可以，双方都希望能老死不相往来。

后来战国和罗西先后退役，前者是年龄迫使，后者是主动申请，却赶巧不巧的都去了同一家律师事务所工作，只不过因为资历的原因，年过花甲的老人依旧是罗西的上级。

幸好罗西南迪很尊重这位前辈，否则依照多弗的性格，一定会拐着弯儿的把战国踢出他们的生活圈，原因很简单——战国太碍事了。

过往的交流就很不顺利，再加上战国刚正不阿的性子，让罗西替多弗办事的时候总是束手束脚，这搞得多弗真的很不开心。可是弟弟拦在两个人中间，虽然罗西不说，但是多弗看得明白，无奈之下只能是置之不理。

多弗调整了一下心情，问战国：“柯拉松在事务所吗？”

“是啊，只是今天迟到了，被扣了出勤工资。”电话里传来咀嚼食物的声音，听得出那东西吃起来很脆，“出什么事了吗？”

“最近有没有外调的工作，让他去出个差吧。”多弗朗明哥抓着自己的头发说，他现在才意识到，他浑身上下都疼得厉害。

电话另一头的咀嚼声停止了，几秒钟的沉默以后，战国问：“你这是什么打算？”

“总之让他出去，时间越久越好！”多弗语气突然拔高，随即像是自言自语地念叨着：“该死的，我当初为什么让他那么早退役……”说着，他挂断了电话。

【Rocinante】

“诶？放假？”罗西坐在战国先生的办公室里，手一抖，把热茶洒在了自己的裤子上，随即被烫得脱手。

价值不菲的茶杯就这样碎了一地。

“啊啊啊——！对对对对不起！！对不起战国先生！”罗西慌忙俯身去捡那些碎片，却被战国拦住了。

“算了，是我的失误。”战国无奈地说，“我应该给你拿塑料杯的，昨天我都给你买好了……啊，居然忘了……果然年纪大了吗……”

“不不不，您还很年轻。”罗西慌忙坐好，略显紧张地询问：“休假……到底是什么意思？”

“只是给你放假而已。”战国嚼着仙贝说，“你在事务所工作也有几年了，只是除了双休日都没怎么休息过，每年的年假也不请，这样其实也不是很好……所以趁最近事务所比较清闲，我打算放你回去休假。这是命令，不要推脱。”

“是的，先生。”罗西南迪在战国面前依旧保持着一些军人的习惯，他还是喜欢这样听从他的老上司的指令，也算是对过往军旅生活的一种怀念，“那么我多久以后回来？”

“九十天。”战国拍了拍手上的食物残渣，做出请出的姿势，“去收拾一下，明天就可以不用来上班了。”

……

罗西南迪显然没有想到自己会被强制休假，如果不是因为了解战国先生的性格，他真的会以为自己其实是被上司委婉地辞退了——他哥就经常这么干。

晚上下班以后，他坐在车里认真地思考了一下这个突如其来的假期，似乎完全打乱了他未来一年的规划，这很有可能也影响到了他哥的一些生意。

军火贩卖的事情可能会被搁浅，因为一些在事务所可以轻易搞到的手续和证明。在他休假的这段时间无法办妥。

违法的勾当多弗一向不会允许唐吉诃德家族高层以外的人参与，而他是家族里唯一拥有可以得到权限证明途径的人，所以这也只能等到假期结束以后，但是长达九十天的拖延，很有可能让这笔生意就此告终……

最令他感到惶恐的是，休假可能就意味着无所事事，那么对多弗朗明哥来说，他在接下来的三个月里，就相当于一个废人。

如果在平时，多弗可能不会有太激烈的反应，毕竟他在休假，还是带薪休假，问题就在于：他们昨天刚刚上了床。

我可能被老哥报复性的送去边境卖毒卖身来“充实”未来的假期……战国先生你为什么要放我的假？为什么？？

他趴在驾驶位上，无精打采地抱着方向盘给老哥的秘书打了个电话，试图询问一下最近有什么需要人手的地方，他可以滚去任劳任怨。

电话几乎是被秒接的，只是还没等罗西开口，电话另一头的女人就已经泣不成声了。

“呜呜……喂……呜呜呜……柯、柯拉松先生……呜呜呜呜……”baby—5的哭声让罗西在脑子里做出了一个快速地判断：

她受委屈了→八成是被老哥骂了→骂的内容可能不是很难听，但是特别的窝心→老哥还在生气，而且到处找人撒气→我今天回家以前，是不是应该去商店买把枪？

“呃……baby-5，姑娘……那、那个，你先冷静一下。怎么回事？怎么哭了？”罗西确实有点慌，他了解老哥的这个秘书，虽然看起来很柔弱但是内心真的无比坚强，平时别说哭了，连委屈都很少。

baby-5是个孤儿，被多弗捡回家族以后，从小就在唐吉诃德家族长大，在家族发展时期着实做了不小的贡献。多弗虽然不会像别人家的父亲那样疼爱女儿，但是总体来看他确实很宠这个丫头。罗西知道多弗对baby-5的了解，所以他也能想象得到，这孩子被怒火中烧的老哥挖苦的有多惨。

可能是身世的原因，baby-5很在意自己对他人来说的重要性，所以说八成是……

“老板他，他不要我了！呜啊啊啊……！我不被需要了！呜啊啊……！”

果然是这样！哥，你这么对一个小姑娘撒气真的好吗！

罗西揉着脸，耐心安慰道：“哥他今天心情不好，你别往心里去，明天就好了——”

“可是！老板让我辞职……呜呜呜……柯拉松先生呜呜呜……老板、老板不要我了……”

“他为什么让你辞职？”

“我、我今天……和、和老板说我要结婚了……呜呜呜……他就让我直接辞职……回家去当家庭主妇呜啊啊啊啊……他不要我了！呜呜呜……”

老菜吗？他们婚约好像真的就是最近了。

罗西开了免提，去看了一下备忘录：明天参加baby的婚礼，不要忘记带礼物。

“呃，居然就是明天……”罗西快速地想了一下，“baby，明天照常去结婚就好了，和老蔡去度蜜月，我让老哥放你三个月的假。”

“可是老板他……”

“我会和我哥说的，没事，多弗不会不要你的。”

“那、那工作怎么办？”

“我替你。”

【Doframingo】

短信的提示有两条来自罗西南迪的未读信息。他有些颓然的把高脚杯放在圆桌上，把信息界面点开了。

『哥，战国先生放了我三个月的假！正好baby-5结婚，我就放了她三个月的假！』

『我明天去公司上班！以后多多关照，老板~』

几秒钟以后，想清楚了始末缘由的唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥先生，愤怒地把手机摔在地上并踩烂了。

“战国！！！”多弗朗明哥的咆哮声响彻了整间屋子，“我一定要宰了你！！！！”

♡战国真的不是助攻 他真的什么都不知道 他只是不想听多弗的话而已 他真的不是助攻

♡我认真思考了一下这个故事 发现凭自己的尿性 它未来的内容可能会充满了低俗趣味和车 但是我最近又不是那地想开 所以决定 接下来如果碰到我不想开的车 我会握好我的手闸 点到即止

♡但是请放心 我是个很恶趣味的女人 我会认真调戏老唐的


End file.
